Imscared: A pixelated dream
by InvincibleOtaku
Summary: You wake up in a small, dimly lit room that is unfamiliar to you. A strange voice talks to you, and a white pixelated face haunts you. You never thought you could ever come to love, or even like a creature like that, but you did anyways. And the best part was: he liked you back. White Face x Reader I suck at summaries, and the story is kinda crappy ; I miiiiight redo it one day.
1. The long dark corridor

_**THE LONG, DARK, COLD**_** CORRIDOR.**

"Nng, eh?" you opened your eyes, lying on your back, on the floor and staring at your ceiling. No, wait... _a_ ceiling. You instantly shot up, scanning your current surroundings. You were in a small room with very dim lighting. There was a small white bed with a table next to it on one side of the room, and a closet and a door that had an **_ExiT _**sign painted onto it on the other. "Where the hell am I...?" you mumbled to yourself, standing up and making your way over to the **_ExiT _**door. Your face lit up as you neared it, happy to be able to get out of here.

However, your joyous smiled quickly faded when you tried the door's handle, only to find it locked. Then you heard a voice echo through the room.**_ "I need a heart in order to open it!"_**it laughed, causing you to shiver. 'A heart?' you repeated in your mind, disgusted at the mental image of a key carved out of a human heart. You decided it would be in your best interest to do a thorough inspection of the small space. The first thing you did was try opening the closet, only to find it locked as well. "Well, then." You huffed, heading to the opposite side of the room. You checked on the tabletop, in the bed and then under the table. "Aha!" you said triumphantly, reaching under and grabbing a small key. You ran back over to the closet and tried opening it again. It worked, but your face paled as you looked inside to see it empty, aside from the red substance dripping down the wall.

"It's... it's just paint. Someone was just painting the walls and it dripped down into the closet." You told yourself, trying to convince you currently freaked-out brain that it was paint, not blood. 'But the walls are white, not red, y/n.' you thought back. "Augh! Then someone started painting the closet!" you tried again. 'There's no point in painting the inside of a closet. No one would see it.' You reminded yourself. "AUGH! STOP THAT!" you scolded your thoughts, freezing when you heard a sound coming from the bed-and-table side of the room.

Slowly, you approached the area of which the noise came from. "That was _not _there before." You stated, peering into a hallway that had suddenly appeared. It was long, dark, and kind of cold. You tried the **_ExiT _**door once again, but the same _**"I need a heart in order to open it!"**_ message sounded throughout the room. Sighing, you walked back on over to the dark, cold hallway. 'This is it...' you thought, swallowing down the lump of fear and uncertainty in your throat and took a step into the corridor.


	2. So many doors

As you walked down the hallway, you noticed it just kept getting darker and darker. Suddenly it stopped. There was a ladder that lead down into more darkness. "Really?!" you shouted in frustration, your yell echoing. Sighing, you cautiously climbed down the ladder, squinting your eyes in an attempt to see. When you reached the bottom of the ladder, there was very little light around you and darkness ahead. There was also a strange noise the really freaked you out. The walls were white with gray stripes, and there were many doors on either side of the new hallway you stood in. You tried the door nearest to you on your right, but it was locked. You slowly, quietly walked down the hallway, finding another door and trying it, but it was locked as well. The third door you came to was unlocked, however, and you cautiously opened the door. "I guess the third time's the charm, huh?" you said to yourself, walking into the new room.

This room was about as big as the room with the 'ExiT' door, but this room's furniture was different. There were two bookcases and a small wooden chair on one side of this room, and seemingly nothing on the other side. You inspected the bookshelves and chair, and noticed one of the bookshelves was pulled away from the wall a bit. Peering in behind it, you found another key. Smiling you picked up the small rusty key. Slipping it into your pocket for now, you went to give the other side of the room a closer look. You looked along the wall and found a tiny hole. Peering through it, your eyes widened- there was a chair and a noose, as if someone was prepared to hang themselves. "Uh, uhm..." you stuttered, then ran out of the room. You shivered, hearing that the noise had suddenly stopped. Walking forward, you found another couple of doors, again, locked. "But I have a key!" you protested, trying it on each of them, but to no avail. You came across another door and found it unlocked. "Huh. I think I'm having déjà vu. Three times has already been the charm!" you joked to yourself, entering the room.

There were bars all the way across, keeping you from entering the room much further. You looked through the bars at the darkness past them. Suddenly, a face appeared. "AUGH!" you screamed, jumping and falling on your butt. You quickly regained your composure and pressed your face against the bars, trying to catch another glimpse of this mysterious face. You frowned, it was gone. You couldn't remember much about it, only that this face was completely white and pixelated. 'It was just a face- no body. It didn't look like it could belong to a human, anyway. So how did it just appear like that?' you thought, confused. Only then did you notice the blood on the ground behind the bars. You gasped, speed-walking out of the room. You ran into another room, it had a red carpet on either side of a gray walkway in the center of the room. The walkway lead to a dead-end wall. There were beds and nightstands to your left, and more bookshelves to your right. You carefully went over everything, but there was nothing of use in this room. You huffed. "All that inspection for nothing!" you complained heading back down the hall.

You came to the end of the corridor, a painting of a woman hanging on the wall. "Who is that?" you asked aloud to yourself, almost expecting an answer from the mysterious white face. Sighing, you opened a door to your left to be greeted by a hole in the floor. "Well then." You said, turning and exiting the room. There was a creepy laugh that made you jump, and you saw the portrait of that woman was dripping in blood. "Oh my gosh. I think I'm going insane." You mumbled to yourself as you ran back down the hall. 'Did that laugh come from that face?' you wondered, reaching a new door. It was looked at first, but you tried the rusty key you had found in a previous room and the door opened. This hall was covered in red squishy stuff, it was as if you were walking around in someone's insides. "Ew..." you said to your thoughts. You took a few steps, and you heard a locking sound.

Whirling around, you saw the door had closed behind you. You didn't bother to try opening it, as you knew the door was probably locked again. You continued down the squishy red insides-hall until it came to an end. You noticed something on the floor, and picked it up. It was a Pulsating Heart, and once you figured that out you nearly passed out. You turned around to head back only to be face-to-face with a quickly-approaching face. "Oh my go-" The face hit you and you passed out.


	3. The dream

_There is a way to turn an entity into data._

_They have a life of their own, and it is difficult to distinguish them from normal computer files._

_In our actions of everyday, while we sit at the computer, this byte entity observes us, and studies our every move and fear._

_The game is simple: following the arrows is the key, if you get caught you lose._

_A sound will predict its arrival_

_It is White Face._


	4. Seeing White Face

You slowly opened your eyes, you were lying on pavement, facing a green and white wall. You heard a voice, it was the same voice as the one who 'needed a heart to open the door' and the one that laughed before blood appeared on that painting. "Do you know my name?" the voice asked. You recalled a dream you had before you woke up. 'It is White Face' you remembered. "Uhm... White Face?" you guessed and your vision immediately un-blurred. 'I guess that voice is named White Face.' You thought. Then realization dawned on your face. 'White Face must be that face I kept seeing!' you thought, happy that you were able to put two and two together. You then looked at the wall to see a message scrawled on it. 'LETS PLAY TAG' it said, and it appeared to be written in blood. Again you recalled your strange dream, 'following the arrows is key'. "well, let's follow some arrows!" you declared, running out into an empty parking lot. Sure enough, there were yellow arrows on the ground. Every time you ran over an arrow, a message appeared in what you assumed to be blood. You started hearing a noise, just like your dream said, so you ran. Once the noise was at its loudest, you kept running but you looked over your shoulder and White Face was right there. You could faintly see his body, and you were positive that you could see a smirking human mouth under the darkness of the pixelated 'White Face'. You looked ahead and ran faster, running until the noise went away and you couldn't hold yourself up. You sat down, catching your breath before getting up and walking around. After awhile of playing tag with White Face, you stepped on an arrow and you heard a sound. Looking around, you found an open door. You went through it and stepped into an elevator. "I guess I'm the tag champion!" you laughed to yourself. On the ride to who-knows-where in the elevator, you thought about While Face. "I'm sure he's a person, a real person. I was sure I could see his body and a mouth! Maybe he's wearing a mask? Is he killing people here? Is he keeping them captive? Is HE being held captive? Is he even a 'he'?! Yeah, it's definitely a guy, I could see his body, he didn't have boobs. Maybe... is he all alone and just wants a friend?" you wondered, suddenly feeling sorry for the guy. You knew the last thought was unlikely, but you couldn't help but wonder. It was certainly a possibility you wanted to keep in mind. The elevator 'ding'ed and came to a halt. "White Face, I'm going to take off your mask!" you declared, determined to find out his story.


	5. White Face

White Face's POV

Sigh, another person has come here. Another person to keep me company, at least. For a little while, anyway. I just want free... and this one doesn't seemed to be scared of me at all. She's very... interesting, to say the least. Pretty attractive, too. Gah. Why couldn't they have succeeded in making me an actual human? They tried to find a way to put data into a living form, and created me, but I can't leave the computer. I'm nothing but a file, sadly.

See, a bunch of scientists and computer programmers had teamed up to create 'data in human form', and made me. And though they gave me human feelings and characteristics as well as the ability to pretty much be a human computer, they failed to find the to actually give me life. Like I said: I'm a file. The people who created me had a website, and they were saying how they were sure they had found a way to make a living computer, and had put up a link to the program I was in. When they finally figured out that there was no way to actually bring me to life, they took the site off the web and prayed that anyone who had seen it either thought it was a joke or never, ever talked about it.

A few people, however, had downloaded my program. The scientists and programmers had me try to bring the unfortunate people to a spot in my program where they could be studied, and possibly used to create a real, live human computer. And if the scientists and programmers do reach their goal, I'll be destroyed. But I want to live, so I always do my best to shut down my program so that the poor person that downloaded it would never reach the scientists. Well, I'm bored. I think I'll watch this girl for another while, I think I'm starting to fall for her..


	6. Kiss sort of

You looked around, it was dark and you were outside. "White Face? White Face!" you called, trying to lure him out of wherever he was hiding. He popped up while you were walking down the road, but disappeared as quickly as he appeared. "Where'd he go?!" you asked, looking for him. He didn't show up, so you stopped searching and went forward until you were blocked by a gate. You peered through the gate and found a message on the ground, which read: 'ONE OF THEM IS LYING' 'One of them is... lying? What does that mean?' you thought. Then you heard White Face's voice.

"I love watching you." He said, pinning you to a wall. You noticed he had his pixelated mask partly pushed aside and you could see his mouth an a bit of his nose. His face shape said he was human, but his skin, which was as white as his mask, said otherwise. "Wh-White Face!" you stuttered. He held your wrists above your head and was very, very close to your face. He smirked as he got even closer, and he kept getting closer until his lips touched yours. Barely, but they still touched. After that he disappeared, leaving you blushing and wondering why the heck he did that. You could faintly hear him laugh. You smiled a bit, even though there was a blood trail on the ground, you had gotten used to it. You followed it until you picked up the gate key. You walked back over to the gate where you saw White Face and unlocked it, walking through it. Things got dark and you felt dizzy, and you fell down.

Then, you had a dream. You were in what appeared to be a cage, and there were red walls and red floors in the room. White Face was going around the cage in circles, laughing at you. When you woke up, everything was white and hazy. You laughed to yourself. "I'll find you, White Face, I'll find you!" you cried out, determination gleaming in your eyes.


End file.
